Wanna Kiss?
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: I wasn't really surprised at his voice, more to what it said. And what he just said made Happiness start doing cartwheels, and Intelligence, no matter how ridicules it sounded, draw a little grin. RobxRae For WOF challenge


It was cold, and it was wet. But somehow it made me feel a little bit better. I stood outside of the tower looking up at the darkened sky. Little drops of rain poured all over my face. That's it Raven. Wash it all away. Remember, you're not allowed to feel emotions.

'_Well, maybe you can change things.' _

I shook my head. Here it comes.

'_Yeah! Go into his room and tell him how you feel!' _

'_At 1:00 in the morning? Be sensible Courage, he's probably not even awake.' _

'_Or you can just not tell him at all. I mean, you are doing ok right now aren't you.' _

I nodded thoughtfully. Timid had a good point…

'_Timid are you stupid? Nothing's ever going to happen if you don't tell him!' _

A smack and Timid squealed in pain.

_"Courage, stop it." _

_"Who's gonna make me?"_

I looked at her in surprise and annoyance, _"What did you say?"_

_"You can't control us like you used to. To busy daydreaming about what's-his-face. Owl, Hawk, Sparrow…" _

_"Courage…"_ I mumbled warningly.

_"Oh, yeah _Robin_." _

BAM! And that was the end of Courage…

No, I had only knocked her out. Unfortunately, it was only for a few minutes but that was more than enough time for me to get some tea and go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door into the living room. Taking out the teakettle, I placed it on the stove and went to the sink to wring out my hair. I was surprised. Was it really raining that hard out there? 

I pulled out a mug and moved over to the couch and lay down. I didn't even realize that I had closed my eyes and had fallen asleep. No, not really sleeping, more like a doze or daydream. Yes demonesess' can daydream too.

Usually, as an empath will do, I would have sensed someone come in or at least heard the door open. So I was a bit surprised when I heard a voice.

"Wanna kiss?"

Now, I wasn't really surprised at the voice, more to what it said. No mistaking it, it was

_his _voice. I could easily recognize _his _voice. Because every time he spoke it made my emotions grow with a little bit of excitement. But what he had just said made Happiness start doing cartwheels, Rage try not to seem too interested, and Intelligence, no matter how ridicules it sounded, draw a little grin. Even Courage, who had just woken up, stopped grumbling in the corner and looked up to see what I would do.

Of course, as much hubbub was going in my mind right now, I kept my eyes shut and tried to hide as much emotion as I could. But I had to admit that a little feeling of anticipation was welling up in my chest.

'_Yes, yes, yes!' _Courage stood up and roared in victory.

'_No, no, no!' _Timid yelled with the same intensity. Could Timid even be that loud?

So I slowly opened my eyes and said the only thing I could think of. "A-a kiss?"

"Yeah."

Surprisingly, he sounded completely casual as if he was offering me a piece of candy or some food.

"…um…" _'YES! Raven say YES!' _

'_Shut up Courage.' _I growled.

But She kept on persisting and soon she had all the emotions pestering.

I sighed internally. As much as I wanted to just sink into the ground right now, my emotions wouldn't allow it. Sure I could handle one emotion, even one as annoying as Courage, but when they came together like this…

This was going to be hard.

'_He asked for a kiss, so the most reason able answer is to say yes.' _Wait was that Intelligence?

'_Intelligence you traitor. You are supposed to be the smart one.' _She only grinned in response.

The voices became louder now. My last defense, also known as the weak Timid, had been pushed aside and I could feel words forming on the tip of my tongue. Words that would leave me in regret and embarrassment…for the rest of my life. So I tried to say something that hopefully please my emotions but not destroy me.

"…Why?"

They all groaned in disappointment.

"It'll help you get to sleep quicker. Wait, are you wet?" he asked noticing my soaked hair.

"Oh…yeah, I suppose I am."

"Raven, what are you thinking? You're going to freeze," he covered me in a blanket. "What are you doing standing in the rain at this time of night?"

"…Insomnia," I answered saying the first thing that came into my mind cleverly put there by Intelligence. Maybe she wasn't a traitor after all…

"Insomnia?" he replied in mock surprise, "Well, you'll defiantly need a kiss to get back to sleep now."

As he said that he leaned over me (I am still lying on the couch) and placed a little piece of foil on me chest.

"Chocolate?" I asked bewildered. I pulled the little tab from the top and read it. Hershey?

"Not chocolate, a kiss. A Hershey's Kiss."

My mind whirled in confusion. Who in the heck would name something a kiss? In Azerath chocolate was called chocolate not a _Hershey's Kiss. _Who in their right mind would want to confuse someone like that?

But I was relieved. The stress on my emotions had made my head hurt. Though, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

I unwrapped the _Hershey kiss_ and popped it into my mouth. "Cute," I smirked and got up from the couch taking my tea from the stove.

"You don't like it? I also have Hugs."

"Hugs."

"Yeah." And before I could do anything he embraced my in a tight hug.

I shivered at his touch. It was so exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same that I couldn't react to it. Then I felt another little piece of chocolate was placed in my hand.

"A hug," he said pointing to the little piece of chocolate in my hand.

I couldn't help but smile. "Do you have a whole cabinet of hugs and kisses to give out?"

"No, but I do have a Big Hunk." He pulled out a candy bar.

I laughed. "Is that one for you?"

Instantly I winced. Lack of sleep hadn't done me any good. Courage would be punished later for making a remark like that.

But Robin only laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it's for me."

Trying to hide my embarrassment, I started to the door. "I guess I should be getting back to sleep."

"Have another candy, it really does help."

"Fine," I sighed, "I suppose I'll have another kiss." I walked over and reached into the bag. I had to admit those chocolates were pretty good.

But just as I was about to pull away, Robin's hand covered mine. Out of reflex my body tensed up and I seemed to forget how to breathe.

And then, he placed a light kiss on my cheek. That's when the world seemed to crash around me. I sucked in what little breath I had left, the lights flickered and went out, and everything in a ten-foot radius exploded.

"Good night Raven."

I opened my mouth stupidly, trying to find some words to speak but I found it impossible. The only think I could do was to shakily nod my head. And for the first time that night all my emotions were silent.

Robin smiled and walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

And still, I just stood there my mouth agape like an idiot. _'Say something Raven!' _I screamed at myself, _'Do you not know how to talk!' _

"…yeah, tomorrow."

The door closed and he was gone.

I sat in silence for at least 5 minutes before I finally let out my breath and slumped down into a chair. Carefully opening the little chocolate from the foil I popped it into my mouth and smiled. Robin was right…

A kiss does help you get back to sleep.

**A/N: A little sumthin for the WOF challenge. You know you want to push that review button… **


End file.
